


Not Quite

by whenidance



Series: Consonance and Dissonance [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenidance/pseuds/whenidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Halfway through Kurt’s report of the numerous times Finn attempted to burn down the kitchen, something occurred to him. He could fall in love with this boy, Blaine thought. He would if Kurt would let him. Not quite now. Not when he was an emotional wreck, that wouldn’t be fair to anyone, but – soon.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, serious thanks for anyone who left me lovely feedback on _Willing To Take The Risk_ \- parts of this story have been floating around in my head for over a decade, so the fact that you all loved it just makes me happy. A proper sequel is coming, but smashedpeaches asked for Blaine's point of view, and the best beta ever, ccmskatechick, helped me make something more of this than the 1500 word 'Blaine-jerking-off' ficlet I had planned.
> 
> (Also to everyone wondering about the timing - those are my own neuroses coming through. I was _that girl_ , the one who graduated with her bachelors at 21 and completed her masters in a year and would have done my PhD in two if I didn't run. This isn't me bragging, this is me telling you I'm batshit crazy - I didn't eat or sleep and all my hair fell out. So, it's not recommended, but it can be done and sorry my own personal shit messed with that!)
> 
> [Warnings: Implied Infidelity (OMC), fantasizing about another person while in a relationship (Blaine), guilt about both (Blaine) - but hey! There's a happy ending! ;) ]

The first time Blaine Anderson noticed Kurt Hummel was a late October afternoon in his office. It was his first quarter teaching. He was struggling a little to stay afloat while still working on his dissertation, so he’d be lying if he told anyone he knew his students names and faces.

It was hard to not know Kurt Hummel when he was nearly screaming at you about his B+ on his first term paper.

In retrospect, he _had_ been a little harsh on the first set of papers he graded. Kurt’s claims were semi-valid, but Blaine was hoping to stick around at OSU after graduation – something that usually _never happened,_ most colleges priding themselves on how varied their professors’ backgrounds were. His family was here, his boyfriend was here – Blaine couldn’t back down.

As much as he wanted to, he thought, finally _really_ looking at the boy, with his pale skin and full lips and gorgeous eyes. Kurt was different, Blaine thought, different from most of the students in his classes, even though the music department tended to be full of anti-frat boy types to begin with. But still, Kurt was different than the rest of them. Even in his ranting he had a maturity about him, though he couldn’t be more than nineteen or twenty.

Kurt finished his tirade and Blaine raised his eyebrows as if to ask _are you done now_? “Kurt, I want to thank you for coming here and bringing this to my attention. Though I won’t change your grade, I will take your blows to my grading scale into consideration.” Kurt opened his mouth, as if he were to argue, but couldn’t find a good rebuttal in time. Blaine couldn’t help smirking a little. “I have plenty of faith between the next two papers and the extra credit assignment, you’ll still pull off an A in this class.”

Kurt looked a little shocked, perhaps at Blaine’s choice of words or maybe because he _actually listened to him_ , but either way he thanked him and turned on his heel, almost sheepishly, like he had an invisible tail between his legs as he left.

Blaine didn’t think of that because he was glancing at Kurt’s ass as he left his office. Nope, not at all.

Because things like that wouldn’t help him with his personal _or_ professional life.

\---

Blaine’s professional life was marvelous over the next year. The teaching got easier, he realized that it really _was_ what he wanted to do with his life, he was damn proud of his dissertation and welcomed the chance to defend it, then graduation and being offered a job at OSU all in one week (it helped that Mrs. Morganstein had to leave for _personal issues_ and they had reasonable suspicions he wouldn’t be showing up to class drunk).

Unfortunately, his personal life took a downturn. He’d been with his boyfriend, Seth, for five years. They’d met at a party Blaine’s roommate had dragged him to at the beginning of his junior year. Seth sold medical equipment, and was gone on business a lot – and at some point during his last quarter, when Blaine was frantically finishing his writing, the thought crossed his mind that Seth might be less than faithful on these trips.

Blaine finally chalked it up to being delusional from lack of sleep and proper meals, but then, everything seemed to jump out at him as a constant reminder of his fears. Blaine’s parents bought him a small house in Columbus upon his job offer, but they insisted on only Blaine’s name on the mortgage. He explained it to Seth, and Seth shrugged his shoulders and said it wasn’t a problem.

Seth never turned down an opportunity to fight Blaine’s parents’ decisions – it initially was what attracted Blaine to Seth. It was nice to have someone on his side for once. For Seth to not care – that was kind of a red flag.

Regardless, they were all moved in a week before classes started up, with mostly Seth’s furniture since Blaine had been living in student housing all this time. When an unexpected trip came up, Blaine tried not to worry about it, and focused on his job.

Kurt Hummel walked into his first class Monday morning and Blaine couldn’t help but smile. Blaine hadn’t taught over the summer, but every other quarter Kurt had been in at least one of his classes. Ever since his outburst in Blaine’s office, Blaine had started watching Kurt and how he interacted with other people. He usually sat by Finn, who wasn’t nearly as bright as Kurt, and Blaine had to silently laugh at the scathing looks Kurt sometimes gave him. At first he thought they might be dating, but then, the second quarter he had the pair, he realized Finn was dating Liz, a petite girl with black hair who sat on Finn’s other side.

He overheard them talking about living together at some point, but they had to be more than roommates. They had to be related somehow, even though they looked nothing alike.

Sometimes, Kurt would be talking quietly to Liz before class started (as Finn tended to be late), and Blaine would catch his eye, and he _swore_ Kurt was blushing. Not that Blaine was so full of himself that he thought they were whispering about him (he’d heard students before, but chalked it up to lack of options in the music department), but Kurt was kind of adorable when he blushed. There was nothing to give away the fact that he was talking about something he shouldn’t, his face was stony as ever, just a pink tinge in his cheeks. Blaine wondered if he even knew he did it.

He had that face now, the corner of his mouth turned up just a tad before taking a sip of his coffee. His eyes traveled downward to what Kurt was wearing, and Blaine’s mouth went a little dry. Those pants …

“Hey, Kurt,” he said cheerfully before he could stop himself. He mentally berated himself, what was he doing? They discussed summers and titles and the graduate program at OSU, and Blaine swore to himself he wasn’t suggesting Kurt would be an excellent grad student just because that would mean he’d stick around a few more years.

 _Definitely_ not.

\---

It had been a brutal summer in Ohio and even though it was mid September, there was no break from the heat. Blaine stopped by the grocery store to pick up some beer and a frozen pizza to celebrate his first day down as an official professor. He usually didn't go for beer, but he and his fellow doctoral students used to get together once a month for pizza and beer and it was hard to think of the two without each other now. All of his friends scattered across the country after graduation and it was a small comfort.

He let Brady run out in the backyard as he preheated the oven and popped the top on his Blue Moon. He took a long swig and looked around him. The kitchen was neat, not having a full meal cooked in it yet, and Blaine really did like the dining room table he picked out. The timer on the stove beeped and Blaine slipped the pizza in and went to get Brady.

Drinking was the first among the things Blaine shouldn’t have done that night, because three beers later and his brain delved into the cheating thing again. He couldn't even call or text Seth since he was at a business dinner and would just get annoyed. Well, he thought, carrying his bottles to the recycling bin in the garage, two could play that game.

Not cheating, of course. Blaine always had a strong stance against cheating, which was ironic, because it was probably happening to him. Fantasies, however. People were allowed to fantasize about whatever they wanted since it wasn't real. At least that's what Blaine told himself as he flopped on his bed and pulled down his pants thinking of Kurt.

As he stroked himself, slowly at first, his mind went back to Kurt earlier. Seriously, _those pants_. Blaine had thought about Kurt before, sure, but never while he did _this_. Kurt's ass in those pants had pushed him over the edge (though, in all honesty, it was bound to happen sooner or later).

Blaine twisted his hand under the head of his cock and grunted involuntarily. He imagined what it would be like if Kurt were jerking him off instead. Blaine had never seen Kurt's hands up close, but he seemed like he had nice hands from a distance, larger than Blaine's and softer. All of Kurt's skin seemed so soft. He'd seen Kurt applying hand cream after class in the dead of winter that smelled like oranges and sage. They had to be soft. Kurt would be so good at it too, all of that blushing meant he was discussing things that were decidedly not PG.

Other things Kurt would definitely be good with - his mouth. Kurt's mouth was another thing he kept moisturized in the dry Ohio winters, applying balms and salves in a way that was almost obscene. Well, it probably was only obscene to Blaine, or maybe it was obscene in the way Blaine watched him. Kurt's lips looked so full and soft and _dark_ and they'd look amazing wrapped around Blaine's cock. His hand sped up, picturing the image in his head. Kurt's cheeks hollowed out, Blaine's fingers tugging at that perfectly-coiffed hair that would probably be so, so easy to mess up.

Blaine groaned into his pillow as his hand sped up even more - no need to draw anything out. Other nights he would, loving the slow build, using the vibrator he had hidden in his sock drawer, but tonight there was a little nagging at the back of his head. That even though it was all just fantasy, thinking about one of his students in this way still seemed wrong, even though Kurt surely couldn’t be more than a few years younger than him. His hand set into the familiar rhythm Blaine had perfected over the last decade, twisting his wrist every few strokes, images of Kurt fluttering behind his eyelids, and Blaine came hard and fast, the fastest he’d come in his adult life.

Blaine groaned to himself and rolled under the covers. He should get up and take a shower, change the sheets, but he really couldn’t be bothered. He fell asleep quickly, the scents of beer, sex, and shame surrounding him.

\---

The quarter flew by – Blaine was amazed at how fast it went. He settled into a comfortable pattern at work, usually staying in his office late most nights to meet with students since Seth was gone more often than not.

This was why the whole Kurt thing was driving him insane.

Blaine was a good teacher, he knew was. His students felt comfortable coming to him with questions and he was more than willing to make appointments at odd hours to fit their schedules. Most of his colleagues were nowhere near as flexible. The professor next door, Emilie Liles (the only other professor under the age of thirty-five in the music department) liked to joke Blaine was making the rest of them look bad.

So, the idea that Kurt was a student, and how he was thinking about him in questionable ways weighed heavy on his mind. He couldn’t jerk off anymore without images of Kurt clouding his mind, and that was the whole thing. It wasn’t because Kurt was a student; it was because Kurt was just Kurt.

Blaine imagined them meeting elsewhere – at bars, at parties, even the grocery store. Anywhere not related to school. When he actually saw Kurt out in public one day, slumped over his books at Starbucks, he couldn’t resist buying him coffee – which didn’t help the _only a fantasy_ thing in his mind.

Before he knew it, finals week was upon them. Seth was surprisingly home for most of it, and Blaine decided he should look at the next few weeks off as a chance to get to the bottom of everything. He skipped out of work a bit early that Tuesday, and ran by the store to grab flowers, wine, and a few things for supper. Blaine wasn’t an amazing cook by any means, but he had a few fail-proof recipes up his sleeve. He picked up some shrimp, basil, and lemons, knowing they already had pasta at home for the meal he was thinking of.

He walked in, arms full of his purchases, to find Seth on the couch, and he wasn't alone. The wine bottle dropped to the floor and by some miracle, didn’t shatter. Words were said, ending in Blaine saying he was going to the kitchen to put away all the food and everyone should be gone by the time he got back. He heard hushed whispers and finally, the door slamming as he shut the refrigerator door.

Blaine sank to the floor of the kitchen and ruffled behind Brady’s ears as the mutt climbed in his lap. His phone was buzzing in his pocket and he pulled it out to check - of course, a new text. Blaine didn’t even read through the message and sent one back telling Seth to pick up his things while he was at work tomorrow (with choice words about not wanting to see him again and how the locks would be changed on Thursday and his phone number would be changed as soon as he could get to AT&T. Blaine was probably overreacting, but he was _done_ and needed to convey that.). He turned off his phone and set to making the food he’d brought home. He figured it shouldn't go to waste just because he felt angry and numb.

Blaine stayed in his office late after classes the next day, grading every single final and paper that was in his possession. He must not have hid his feelings very well, because a few people in his department asked was wrong. He was met with a lot of pity faces and murmurs of ‘just before the holidays.’ Blaine finally left around six, knowing he was in good shape to get grades in on Friday before the deadline.

He came home to an empty living room, his TV sitting on the floor, and Brady greeting him at the door. Blaine found a letter in the kitchen apologizing for how things went down and explaining Brady was his now - _you need him more than I do._ Blaine thought it had more to do with him being home all the time to watch him, but all the same, it was sort of nice to not be alone.

A shower, Blaine thought. A nice, long shower, comfy clothes, and a routine dog walking. He tried not to let it get to him when his bedroom was emptied as well. At least he had an air mattress in the garage.

Blaine dressed in his old Buckeyes sweatshirt from freshman year and his rattiest, softest jeans, grabbing his ancient puffy jacket that was a hand me down from his brother when his wife had banished it from his closet. All things that had no emotional attachment to ex-boyfriends. He got to the door and realized he hadn’t grabbed shoes, and figured his socks were warm enough for a quick walk, and slipped on his sandals by the door.

While he and Brady walked, it hit him. _Really_ hit him. Blaine needed alcohol and a place that was not his house.

Blaine knew just the place – there was a bar a few blocks south that he was meaning to try. He dropped Brady off and drove straight there, sitting at a corner booth, nursing rum and Cokes and writing all of the things he wanted to say but was too cowardly to actually do it on bar napkins.

Then, when he was on his third drink, he saw Kurt Hummel striding towards him. Of all the bars in Columbus, Ohio, Blaine had to pick the one Kurt was in. He hadn’t even gelled his hair and he knew he looked like a mess. He could see Kurt silently judging him before he even spoke.

Blaine was surprised Kurt offered to stay – he must have looked bad enough for Kurt to take pity on him. Which, that wasn’t fair – Kurt didn’t really seem like the type to take pity on anyone, as evidenced in his comment about setting the couch on fire.

Kurt was excellent company though, making him laugh enough throughout the night to forget about his ordeal. Kurt wasn’t even trying to be funny; in fact, he shot Blaine some amused looks when Blaine kept laughing at him. Kurt was the wittiest person Blaine had ever met and Blaine wondered if he knew. Even after he switched to just Coke instead of rum and Coke (Blaine had to drive home after all, but he didn’t want to leave yet – plus Kurt was still drinking), Kurt’s dry sense of humor had him in stitches.

Halfway through Kurt’s report of the numerous times Finn attempted to burn down the kitchen, something occurred to him. He could fall in love with this boy, Blaine thought. He would if Kurt would let him. Not quite now. Not when he was an emotional wreck, that wouldn’t be fair to anyone, but – soon.

Kurt paused mid-story to look at Blaine curiously. Blaine wondered how drunk Kurt was, if he could say something tonight and have Kurt not remember it tomorrow. He decided against it, resting his chin on his left hand and shaking his head. “I’m sorry,” he said with a grin. “Please continue.”

\---

Blaine's winter break had been therapeutic. He (and Brady) spent way too much time sleeping in various family member's extra beds over the holidays and way too much money on furniture the day after Christmas.

It was December 30th, and Blaine decided to take Brady for a quick walk before he headed back over to his brother's - he offered to babysit his nephews so Ben and Lelia could have a night to themselves. Luckily he dressed in respectable clothing that morning even though he'd be hanging out with two one year olds all night, because he ran into Kurt.

Kurt and a dog. Kurt really didn't seem like a dog person. When Kurt quickly explained that no, it was Finn's dog, that made much more sense.

Kurt had mentioned that he lived in the same neighborhood as the bar the night they were there, so Blaine wasn't quite sure why he was surprised to see him. They walked for a while, Blaine trying really hard not to stare at Kurt (he was wearing an amazing fitted jacket and Blaine's mouth went dry like an idiot again). When Kurt actually invited him in, he said a little prayer that he wouldn't embarrass himself.

Which, surprisingly, wasn't necessary - Kurt did a fine job of that on his own. Blaine found it charming, Kurt getting all flustered. Plus, Kurt had called Blaine an _attractive guy_. Blaine heard it squeezed in there between Kurt's stammering and flipping out. Blaine couldn't wipe the grin of his face even if he tried.

"You're happy. Why are you happy?" Ben asked when Blaine walked through their front door. "Here, take this and see if you're still happy," he added, thrusting Blaine's nephew, Tyler, at him, who was decidedly cranky.

"Hey, after the past month, I don't deserve to be a little happy?" Blaine protested, taking the baby from his brother and making faces at him, trying to get him to smile.

"You do, I'm just curious about this newfound happiness. Oh my god, did you meet someone already? Lelia! Blaine met someone!" Ben called down the hall and Lelia popped her head out of the nursery.

"I didn't meet someone," Blaine lied, because he was not ready to have that conversation. His lie wasn't very effective since he grinned right through it.

"Oh, honey," Lelia said, coming out into the hall and patting his cheek. "I'm so happy for you, I was really worried for a while there."

"It's only been three and a half weeks!" Blaine exclaimed, moving Tyler to the side so he could bat at Lelia's hand. "And, I didn't meet anyone!"

"Sure," she replied, winking at him and telling Ben she just had to grab her purse.

"Well, if you aren't dating someone new, I hope you're at least having really hot sex," Ben said, gesturing wildly. "One of us should be."

Blaine stared at him blankly. "Ben, shut up about it or I'll just tell your wife about those lovely hand movements you just made in front of your son."

\---

Blaine must have been the first delivery for the day, because the furniture truck showed up promptly at nine am. Blaine tossed and turned on the air mattress for hours the night before trying to think of a reason to stop by Kurt's and then it hit him - the furniture. Blaine had no clue what he was going to do with it all anyways. He was glad they showed up early, because that gave him plenty of time to clean up afterwards and make the bed and go over to Kurt's at a reasonable hour.

As Blaine and Brady turned onto Kurt's block, the absurdity of his plan set in a little. What was he doing? He was just going to go up to Kurt's door and knock? Wait around long enough in the cold for Kurt to walk Beau? He muttered to himself, knowing he probably looked crazy, and walked right past Kurt's house.

Blaine walked around the block twice more before Brady began to get antsy and he knew he had to do something. He stood on Kurt's doorstep trying to work up the courage to knock on the door for a few minutes when he heard some scuffling behind it. He stepped back just as Kurt opened the door and they both looked at each other for a moment, shocked.

When Blaine finally found his words, it wasn't too hard to convince Kurt to come over. Blaine wasn't just being cute - he really did need help with the furniture. It was late enough in the afternoon that it would be close to dinnertime by the time they were done. He figured he could convince Kurt to stay for dinner, as a thank you, possibly followed by viewing of the Times Square nonsense, complete with snarky commentary and hopefully a New Year's kiss.

Nowhere in his plan did he intend to throw Kurt up against the wall and whisper naughty things in his ear until they both came.

The dirty talking wasn't even usually _a thing_ for him, but for some reason, after Kurt pulled him in for a second kiss, his filter flew out the window. At least Kurt seemed to like it, judging from the way he dragged Blaine into his bedroom for more.

They both fell fast asleep afterwards, Blaine finally waking a little before eleven to a scratching on the door. Crap. The dogs. He threw on his bathrobe and let Brady and Beau out in the backyard, thankful that it hadn't snowed. He set out bowls of food and water for Beau, refilling Brady's, since they were both empty. He was surprised Brady had shared.

Blaine let the dogs back in and popped his head in the bedroom to see if Kurt was still sleeping. He was, laying on his back, lips parted just a little, and he looked so peaceful. Blaine figured he should take a shower, if only to stop himself from watching Kurt sleep.

The quick shower was just what Blaine needed to reenergize himself. He changed into a fresh pair of boxer briefs and a simple grey v-neck, grabbing an extra set of towels and a change of clothes for Kurt in case he wanted a shower when he woke up. Kurt was still fast asleep when Blaine reentered the room and Blaine didn't want to wake him. He crawled under the covers quietly and turned on the TV, volume almost on mute, so he could watch the ball drop. Britney Spears was gyrating and singing on his screen, and Blaine thought she at least looked better than she had the year before. Kurt ended waking up just after midnight, when Blaine's obnoxious neighbors set off fireworks, and he got his New Year's kiss after all.

"You're wearing clothes," Kurt pointed out after breaking the kiss, his voice still rough from sleep.

"That I am," Blaine replied with a low chuckle. "The dogs were scratching on the door to go out, so I got up and did that and took a shower. You looked so calm sleeping, I didn't want to wake you."

Kurt made a soft noncommittal noise and smiled, as if to say Blaine was more than welcome to wake him up. Kurt kissed him again lightly before continuing. "Beau hasn't killed Brady yet, has he?"

"No, in fact, they were sharing Brady's food. Very civilized. I set some extra food out so they wouldn't have to." Blaine reached over to push Kurt's hair out of his face, letting his fingers linger a little at the touch. Kurt closed his eyes and smiled, murmuring a _thanks_. "Speaking of food," Blaine continued, "are you hungry? We slept through dinner, it seems."

"Yes," Kurt replied quickly, as if he just realized how hungry he was in that moment. "Food sounds amazing. Food would require moving though," he groaned, leaning back and sinking further back into the pillow.

"I could go out to the kitchen to get something and bring it back," Blaine offered.

"I'm not going to eat food in your brand new bed," Kurt scoffed, and Blaine was about to point out that they'd messed it up enough earlier, but Kurt continued. "I will take you up on your offer to make something, though. I think I'll jump in the shower."

Blaine nodded and told him about the towels and change of clothes before setting out to the kitchen to look in his fridge. He settled on turkey sandwiches, figuring he could even heat them up on the panini maker his mom gave him for Christmas (she always was one for practical gifts). Both the dogs, who had been napping, heard Blaine in the kitchen, and he slipped them each a few pieces of turkey while he was assembling the sandwiches.

"That smells amazing," Kurt said, snuggling up behind Blaine as he placed the sandwiches in the press. He placed a few soft kisses on Blaine's neck, and Blaine turned around to face him.

"You're going to make me burn the food," Blaine teased, glancing Kurt over. Kurt looked amazing in Blaine's black sweatpants, slung low on his hips, and one of Blaine's OSU tees. Blaine hadn't meant to give him the one that shrunk in the wash, but he was kind of glad he did. Just as Blaine started to thumb over Kurt's hipbone, however, he backed away. "Hey!" Blaine protested.

"I wasn't kidding about the hungry thing," Kurt said, raising his eyebrow. He sat down at the table, and just as he did, Blaine's phone began to vibrate on the counter where he left it earlier. He picked it up as the sandwiches heated - a few standard happy new year's texts, one from Emilie, yelling at him for stranding her at the department party, a missed call from his mom.

"Hey," Blaine realized, looking up, "I never did get your number."

"Who said I was going to give it to you?" Kurt deadpanned, but held out his hand for Blaine's phone all the same. Kurt typed in his number and bent down to snap a pic of Beau to use as his photo. "I don't know where mine is," Kurt murmured as he called his phone from Blaine's. Blaine heard faint strands of _Hello, Goodbye_ coming from his bedroom. "Ahh," Kurt said, "pants." He disconnected the call and fiddled with Blaine’s phone a bit, just as Blaine slipped the sandwiches on plates and headed to the table. Kurt was staring at Blaine's phone with an amused grin on his face.

“I figured we’d have some sort of discussion later about what this is and all,” Kurt said, trying not to laugh and handing Blaine his phone. “I didn’t realize you were already _sharing_.”

Blaine slid into his seat and looked at his phone. Groaning, he read the text message from his brother. _Happy New Year! Congrats on the hot sex again!! :D – Ben (Lelia and Tyler and Charlie say Happy New Year too. Even though they’re asleep.)_

“My brother’s an idiot,” Blaine quickly explained. “He doesn’t actually know anything about us.”

“Sure,” Kurt teased back, drawing out the syllables and taking a bite of his sandwich. “So he was talking about some hot sex you had previous to me coming over? Good to know.” Kurt still found the whole thing quite delightful, it seemed. It must've been payback for his couch comments yesterday.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Kurt waiting to see if Blaine was going to explain further. Blaine let out a heavy sigh before he began to rationalize the message. “I agreed to babysit my nephews yesterday, so my brother and sister and law could go out. I went over there yesterday, after I saw you …” Blaine trailed off and looked away, covering his face with his hands.

Kurt reached over to pull back his hands, beaming a little at Blaine's obvious embarrassment. “You’re also really cute when you blush,” Kurt added. “Come on now, it can’t be that bad.”

He was really enjoying this, wasn’t he? Blaine thought. “I don’t know, I guess when I left your house I was just _happy_ and when I got there, I had a really stupid grin on my face.”

“You’re such a dork,” Kurt commented, picking at his sandwich, but he currently also had a really stupid grin on his face. 

“I was aware, thanks,” Blaine replied. “Ben kept asking if I met someone, and I kept saying no, so he deduced that I was having hot sex. When in actuality, I wasn't having hot sex with anyone.” 

“You should tell your brother he can predict the future,” Kurt quipped, taking his plate to the sink to rinse it. 

Blaine finished off his sandwich and caught Kurt’s arm as he came back to his chair. Kurt gave him a questioning look and Blaine attempted to pull Kurt into his lap. His dining room chairs weren’t exactly sized for two people and the move was less than graceful. “Smooth,” Kurt whispered over Blaine’s lips. 

Blaine shrugged. “Whatever. I got what I wanted, didn’t I?” He pulled Kurt into a kiss and Blaine could feel Kurt grinning against him. 

\--- 

Blaine woke up to Kurt's tongue on his stomach, trailing a path down to his navel, and then Kurt reversed, placing open mouthed kisses back up his body, his tongue finally circling Blaine's nipple. Blaine groaned loudly, his eyes still shut - or perhaps it just seemed loud since he wasn't fully awake yet. Either way, Kurt didn't seem to mind. "Good morning, finally awake I see," Kurt said, breathy and a little bit needy, and Blaine wondered how long _he'd_ been awake. "Go brush your teeth and get your ass back here." 

A low whine escaped Blaine's lips. His toothbrush wasn't more than fifteen feet away, but it seemed like so much effort to leave his nice warm bed, his nice warm bed with _Kurt_ in it, Kurt with his mouth all over Blaine, just as glorious as he always imagined it would be. Kurt reached for one of Blaine's hands and ghosted it down his chest and stomach to his cock, already hard and waiting for Blaine. He let out a tiny noise of protest again, finally opening his eyes and realizing Kurt was already naked. Kurt responded by pushing Blaine's hand back against him and rolling away. "Go on now, that's what you have to look forward to. I already brushed mine - I found an extra toothbrush head in your medicine cabinet, I hope you don't mind."

Blaine _so did not mind._ He jumped out of bed, glad he was on the side with the bathroom door because those extra four feet would be far too much this morning. He was both parts grateful and horrified at his electric toothbrush timer - without it, he'd probably do the worst brush job ever at this point, but the two minutes seemed so long. Blaine quickly rinsed his mouth out when the timer stopped and went to put his toothbrush head in the medicine cabinet. He saw the one Kurt had used front and center and set his next to it, identical aside from a blue ring instead of yellow. His heart warmed for a second, the domesticity of it tugging at Blaine's heartstrings, but then his dick reminded him that he had a very naked, very sexy Kurt in his bed.

He quickly exited the bathroom, shedding his shirt and underwear before jumping on the bed. "Someone woke up fast," Kurt drawled, and he'd barely finished before Blaine was on top of him, pushing him into the mattress and kissing him. Kurt gasped and bucked up into Blaine, and Blaine took the opportunity to move his mouth to Kurt's exposed neck, trailing down his Adam's apple and further down his chest. "I should have woken you up sooner," Kurt breathed out, and Blaine moaned into his skin in agreement. He'd pick sex with Kurt over sleep any day - sleeping held little importance at this point.

Kurt's breath caught when Blaine's mouth hit a sensitive spot on his side, and Blaine nipped at it, quickly soothing over it with is tongue, causing Kurt to whimper. "Fuck, Blaine," Kurt said, stammering a bit, before adding, "you're awfully quiet this morning."

"Mouth busy," Blaine bit out between kisses on Kurt's stomach. "Brain not awake yet."

Kurt laughed, low and rumbling, and Blaine could feel Kurt's muscles vibrating under his mouth. That's when it hit him. He felt bad about cutting foreplay short, but he had an added benefit of knowing Kurt had no plans for the rest of the day. They'd have time for more later, but Blaine's cock was practically aching to be inside Kurt.

"Can I fuck you now?" Blaine asked, reaching between them to stroke Kurt's cock lazily, not firm enough to do anything but tease.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kurt replied a little brokenly, and Blaine was happy he wasn't the only one this overwrought.

The condoms and lube were still on the nightstand from the night before and Blaine didn't waste any time. Blaine's technique was a little rougher than it normally would have been, still not fully awake but definitely consumed with lust. Kurt didn't seem to mind a bit, pressing down into Blaine's hand for more, one finger, then two and three. Blaine loved watching Kurt fall apart so quickly. "Come on, Blaine," Kurt finally said, breathing heavily, and Blaine removed his fingers to grab a condom.

Blaine entered Kurt slowly, apparently too slowly for Kurt, because he wrapped his legs around Blaine and pulled him closer, until Blaine's cock was fully inside. "Fuck, Kurt," Blaine groaned, stilling to get used to the sensation, familiar yet so much better than he ever imagined.

"I know, I know, now move," Kurt said, practically begging, and Blaine was more than happy to oblige. Blaine's hands gripped Kurt's hips, pulling him close in time to meet Blaine's own, over and over again, breathy gasps escaping Kurt's lips on each thrust. "Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt whined, letting go of the sheets he'd been gripping to stroke his cock.

Kurt looked almost perfect spread out in front of him, all long lines and glistening, his hand pumping steadily around his cock. “Kurt, you look – incredible,” he bit out. He was so, so close.

“You _feel_ incredible,” Kurt countered, crying out softly and arching against Blaine on one long thrust. “Right there, Blaine, harder, please.” Blaine lifted Kurt’s hips to make the angle easier for both of them. The shift was only an inch, but it felt like Blaine was so much deeper inside Kurt, and Blaine came hard and fast, Kurt following right after.

"So," Kurt said quietly, once Blaine had collapsed on the bed next to him and their breathing had slowed and steadied. "How secret do we have to keep this?"

"Why, because you have hoards of people you discuss your sex life with?" Blaine teased. He curled towards Kurt, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and running his hand down Kurt's chest lightly. "I could get in trouble because I'm not tenured and you're in one of my classes this quarter. Next quarter, it won't matter, but if we could limit it to people who don't have direct contact with the dean for the next ten weeks ..." Blaine felt bad, making Kurt keep secrets like this. He kept tracing patterns on Kurt's chest until Kurt stilled him and folded their hands together.

"Well, Blaine Anderson," he said slowly, "you got pretty lucky. I am an _excellent_ secret keeper."

Blaine had made enough cheesy remarks in the past twenty-four hours, so he kept it to himself - but he was _definitely_ lucky, in more ways than one.

\---

Footnote: Just in case anyone was wondering ... Beau and Brady, whose photos I ganked from Petfinder.


End file.
